Generally speaking, this invention relates to a blood collection assembly incorporating a microcollection container together with a lancet. More particularly, this invention relates to such an assembly utilizing a housing of a dimension which makes it much easier to handle than the routine microcollection container. In addition, the assembly includes a lancet device which has a withdrawal feature so that once the blade has been inserted into the skin of a patient, the blade automatically withdraws into the lancet portion of the assembly herein. Representative lancets are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,649, issued Oct. 14, 1986, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Once skin puncture has been made, the microcollection container incorporated into the assembly of the invention is readily available for collecting blood.
In addition, the assembly of the invention includes "snap open" caps on either or both ends thereof for exposing the lancet at one end and the blood collection tube at the other end, or both the lancet and the blood microcollection tube at the one end. Both caps are integrally connected to the assembly of the invention and may be manipulated by a single hand so that user may have the other hand available for controlling or handling the patient which may be, for example, a screaming, wiggly baby. Because the caps are easily manipulated, both the blood microcollection container and the used lancet are readily closed into the assembly for protecting the user from contamination.
Practitioners in the art of assemblies of the kind to which the invention is directed are aware of the fact that analytical instrumentation makes it possible to carry out a variety of hematological or chemical diagnostic procedures on very small quantities of blood. Because of this, a patient's heel, finger or earlobe may be punctured and a very small quantity of blood collected into the microcollection container of the invention for such testing. Such arrangements obviate the need to withdraw venous blood from patients. It is this kind of situation to which the invention here is directed.
In this environment, in addition, the matter of contamination from blood samples has become a much more important factor than in the past. It is much more important to see to it that any surface contaminated by the blood sample is controlled in some manner.
With the invention claimed in this application, any difficulty engendered in taking a blood sample is further reduced dramatically by providing in the assembly itself the built in lancet for making the wound for collecting the blood sample. The lancet is positioned in the blood collector of the assembly and covered by the snap cap prior to use. This allows for sterilization of the lancet and preservation of the sterile condition prior to use. Once it is necessary to take a blood sample, the user may handle the assembly which, in its enlarged state, makes it much easier to control and open the cap and expose the lancet for taking the blood sample.
Because of the withdrawal feature of the lancet of the invention, once the wound has been made, the snap cap can be flipped back over the contaminated lancet and it is maintained in the assembly of the invention for later disposal. The technician may then simply reverse the assembly of the invention to the opposite end, in one of several embodiments, and open the snap cap for the blood microcollection container and collect a sample of blood. Again, the cap for covering the microcollection container may be manipulated by a single hand, so the technician may handle the patient with the other hand or complete other tasks which may be required during the taking of the blood sample.
Once the cap is placed back in position by manipulation with a single hand, the blood sample is in the microcollection container for subsequent examination. Once the blood sample has been examined, the entire assembly of the invention may be disposed of with the blade of the lancet firmly contained in the assembly and covered against any contamination. Moreover, the cap of the micro collection container, once the sample has been examined, may also be closed by the lab technician so that the entire assembly and any blood contained therein is self contained and easily disposed of. Thus, by the single handed capping procedure, not only is the blood collector removed from contaminating anyone coming into contact, but also in accordance with this invention the lancet is itself contained and removed from such exposure, rather than being left, inadvertently, laying near a patient.
Other advantages of the invention include, as stated above, the fact that but a single package must be made up and sterilized to achieve the entire collection procedure of a blood sample. Moreover, only this one package must be opened and handled to obtain the collection of the sample followed by proper disposal of contaminating objects.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.